


Friendship doesn't matter

by keitolino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo loses control over his actions while having a drink with Yuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own anybody.
> 
> written back in 2008, publishing it here now for organizing purposes.

“Alright, you’re done! Thanks for the great work today!” A loud voice which was nearly impossible to be understood properly sounded through the big hall. Ryo turned round and smiled successfully. “Ah, that is great.”, he said and watched into the direction of the other members. Since afternoon, NewS rehearsed for their upcoming concert and everything went fine. Each of them was glad to be finally able to return to their hotel rooms. While they passed by the stage directors and staffs, they bowed down to show their appreciation. “I’m looking forward to the shower!”, Yamapi joked and was already unclothing his upper body. “No wonder, you are smelling strange!”, someone black-haired, called Ryo, answered. He grinned provokingly and caught a glare by Yamapi. The others laughed and followed him, packing their things and making themselves ready to go back to the hotel.

A soft and well build body was changing his T-Shirt. He did it quickly so that the others won’t have to wait any longer. Yuya’s shirt showed a bit of his stomach. When he realized this, he fixed it. With a quick action he ran his fingers through his hair to make it look good again. Ryo watched this scenery, smiled a little and suddenly was spoken at by Yamapi. “Eh, what?”, he asked. He didn’t notice Yamapi was talking to him, and therefore he had no clue what he was asked about. “Forget it.” Yamapi seemed to be in hurry and a bit angry about Ryo for not listening to him. “Ok.” Ryo turned back and watched Yuya again. He did not even start changing yet, all he did was watching closely at this one guy. Yuya already finished with the changing and cleaned up the place he took. Now, his soft body was hidden beneath the shirt. Ryo let out a low sigh and started getting ready too. A pity he isn’t more outcome. Ryo remembered the times they asked Yuya to hang out at the beach with them. Each day they were declined and Yuya never came. Probably because he was busy, but Ryo mainly thought it was because he was afraid of being alone with him.

After everyone finished finding their own stuff and even Massu was ready to set off, they were driven home by a personal chauffeur. When they arrived, most of them were half asleep, and therefore their plan to get drunk together broke. Like usual, they splitted up and went into groups of two to their rooms. That day, Ryo and Yuya ended up in the same room, while Yamapi and Massu got their own, too. “Yuya, say.”, Ryo started talking when they walked along the hallway. It had been a long time of silence between them, and he finally took all his might to speak to him. “What is it?”, the younger one replied and smiled at the charming guy next to him. Ryo’s body felt overwhelmed with Yuya’s cuteness and he just had to smile at him. “I wondered if you wanted to go have a drink with me.” Yuya blinked. He was used to be the one that invites others and ends up not the one being paying. “You know… I am kind of tired.”, Yuya replied and bowed a little down. His face showed his tiredness. “Come one, just one drink!”, Ryo begged, he felt a bit hurt and rejected. He never went to have a drink with Ryo before, and therefore, he felt a bit nervous. “Ok, let’s.” He was not aware of what would have happened later.

They went to the hotel bar and stayed there for many drinks. ”You’re sexy.” Ryo laughed. Words like that he had never heard coming out from Yuya's mouth before. He might only have said it because he already was kind of drunk, but Ryo did not care about that. Yuya said it and in this way, Ryo felt charmed. “What, are you serious?” “I really am!” “I can’t quite believe it!” Yuya nipped on his glass and watched Ryo drinking another glass. “I really think you are kind of sexy.” Ryo laughed. He could not believe what Yuya just said. “You said it again! But, it makes me feel good somehow.” Yuya wasn’t trying to seduce him, but everything he said sounded like that. “I’m happy!”, he admitted and drank off his glass. When Ryo watched at his younger band member, he was able to see how Yuya blushed. He liked it. Yuya's tired eyes and his a little opened mouth made Ryo's heart beat faster. Ryo leaned back and watched at Yuya closely. All he had been doing the last days was watching him, and suddenly he found out his true feelings about this guy next to him. “Yuya”, he said and leaned forward again. Just in the moment Yuya turned his head to him, Ryo kiss him. He pressed his lips onto the younger ones and grinned. “Nishikido-kun…!”, Yuya said and pushed him away. Was that guy just kissing him? He could not believe it and sat a little further away from Ryo, who murmured and nipped onto his glass.

Ryo tried to stay calm and easy next to Yuya, but he knew he could not promise not to fall over him during night. He felt few stitches around his heart. I should have known it, he thought and sighed lowly. How could Yuya ever kiss him back, a man? Both of them were a bit buzzed. “Let's go back to our room huh...”, Yuya suggested and stood already up. “Yeah, good idea.” Ryo followed Yuya who already left the bar and tried to look as normal as usual while walking. He checked his watch and it turned out it was already very late. Not even the hotel's staffs were around, and therefore he and Yuya were all alone, going to through the hallway to the elevators again. It was unusual for Ryo to follow Yuya, since Ryo himself often took the lead in the group. The kiss was already forgotten again, and everything what he wanted just now was to lye down in his bed. His head felt heavy and everything around him started being blurry. "Alcohol is bad", Yuya thought and rubbed his head. Ryo kept an eye on him on the mirrored walls. Yuya looked good, even in a state like that, and Ryo didn’t with anything more than to hug him now. “Oh, here it is.”, Yuya said and pressed the button to call the elevator.

They entered the elegant looking elevator and the door, tiled with mirrors, closed itself behind them. “It looks great.”, Yuya said and laughed a little. He leaned against the leaning and closed his eyes. Yuya felt like he drank a bit too much, even though he drank way less than Ryo did. It was just that he wasn’t used to alcohol yet. Ryo checked the buttons and pressed one. While the elevator started running up, Ryo watched at Yuya closely again. He felt stitches through his body and had to grin again. He wasn’t able to resist and stretched out his arm. Suddenly, after 2 floors already, the elevator came fitfully to stand. Yuya twitched. “What was that?”, he asked with a louder voice and stood properly up. He watched into Ryo’s direction and awaited an answer, but all he saw was a red button lightening. “What…?” Ryo pushed him against the wall and pressed himself against the small body of Yuya. “Err, Nishikido-kun, what are you doing?”, Yuya asked with a shaking voice and tried to struggle. He could not see Ryo's face and started being afraid of what could be happening. “Be quiet!”, he forced and stroked Yuya’s hair away from his neck. Ryo's strong arms held Yuya tightly, and he was not able to move or to struggle any more. It seemed like Ryo started loosing control of him himself. I want him, now.

“Stop it, please!” Ryo pressed his lips onto Yuya's neck and sucked it. A sudden pain ran through Yuya's body and he felt as sober as before. “I won't!”, Ryo answered and grinned. In that situation, with Yuya alone in an elevator, he lost his composure and wanted to own Yuya completely. He turned Yuya round and held both of his wrists with one hand above Yuya's head. It was no accident the elevator got stuck; Ryo actually pressed the button to make it. But Yuya only didn’t know what Ryo really intended to do… Watching him like that, afraid and helpless, made Yuya look even hotter. Yuya closed his eyes. “You want it too, huh.”, Ryo whispered into his ear and licked it. He actually only said it to himself, not to feel guilty while doing this. Goosebumps ran over Yuya's body, but not because he was excited, the only thing he felt that moment was pure anxiety. “I don't...!”, Yuya almost screamed and turned himself away from his apparent torturer. No one touched him like that before and he was not sure why Ryo did this. He blamed the alcohol, after all. Yuya hurried to the elevator's door and tried to open it, but failed. He pressed various buttons, but nothing happened. Ryo had to laugh again. He came closer and hit Yuya into the face. “Are you trying to escape?”, he said and hit him once more. Ryo did not feel like stopping now. Everyone knew Ryo started being scary when he drank too much, but Yuya did not think he would go that far to hurt people like that.

Yuya's breath stocked and his body felt heavier than usual, a side effect of the alcohol, as he thought. His cheek hurt and he felt his eyes itching, obviously tears were coming up. He did not feel secure at all, and when Ryo opened Yuya's shirt forcefully, he did not feel any better. “Stop it...!”, Yuya whispered. He wasn't able to say it any louder. Those two words were the only ones he said during the last few minutes, and whenever he said them, Ryo started touching him all over his body. In the next moment, Yuya felt Ryo's breath going down his back. He shivered. Escaping- impossible, struggling- no way. Ryo pushed him down the floor and watched into Yuya's with anxiety and tears filled eyes. Why did I only say yes...? His thoughts could not concentrate on one main thing, and therefore he became quite confused. As he felt Ryo's lips caressing his stomach harshly, he tried not to say anything but just had to. “Stop it, NOW.” Yuya shivered. The next moment was used to unzip Yuya’s pants and push them down. The younger one shook his head, being all exposed and without clothing in front of one of his older band members. He tried to push him away again, covered his naked body with his hands and begged for stop. Ryo succeeded in ignoring Yuya’s whimper, and therefore he went on.

“Did I ever say I like your tiny nipples…?”, Ryo whispered and licked them. He bit them tenderly and became harsher when he noticed Yuya was desperate. “Please let go of me…”, he said and tried to push him away. “I told you, I won’t.” He turned Yuya round and unclothed himself. Yuya turned his head back, tears ran down his cheek and his under lip seemed to be bitten to blood. “Why… Nishikido-kun?” Yuya craved for an answer but was ignored again. He tasted blood in his mouth and salty tears reaching the contours of his mouth. “I think you look sexy.”, the older one said and smirked. He remembered the words Yuya told him in the bar, and he just felt like saying him to him- just to punish him harder. He also felt rejected from the kiss he wanted to have before. “I’m going in now!”, he said and pulled Yuya’s legs apart. “Don’t…”, Yuya whimpered and buried his head beneath his hands. He had no idea how much it would hurt, but when Ryo rammed his member into his entrance, he let out a loud scream. He couldn’t help but convulsed and sobbed, while he heard Ryo moaning and giggling behind him. “You’re tight...”, Ryo whispered into his ear. He had his mean smirk on his face and bit Yuya’s earlobe. The tears ran down the younger one’s cheek, nearly endless, and his groin area hurt badly. After a while, he couldn’t feel anything beside strong stitches anymore, and his whole body lay on the floor. Being used like this by his older band member was more than unbelievable.

Yuya felt him coming inside him, and Ryo moaned ecstatically. He bit Yuya’s neck and turned up, but didn’t think of ‘leaving’ Yuya yet. “Great, isn’t it..?”, he said and stroked through Yuya’s hair. Yuya felt stings in his entrance and obviously not only blood coming out. “It hurts…”, he whined and buried his head again under his hands. Ryo hadn’t enough and watched around. Suddenly, under the bunch of clothing Yuya wore before, he found a black and white necktie. “I will give you pleasure now, too.” He bowed a bit away from Yuya what made the pain stronger, and took the necktie. Ryo put it around Yuya’s neck and tied it tightly up. “Hng…!” Yuya’s fingers clamped as hard as possible around the tie but nothing helped. Ryo was way stronger than Yuya after what just happened. He strangled Yuya and started moving again, he didn’t care how much he hurt Yuya that moment. Ryo, not in his right senses, meant that he read somewhere strangling makes the other one higher. Harder, stronger and faster he pushed himself against Yuya and moaned. Yuya concentrated on a regular breath, but the more Ryo strangled him, the lass he could breathe properly. His body became shaky and he shrank up. don’t… I don’t want to die.

Once again, Ryo moaned with pleasure and came, while Yuya gasped for breath and slowly felt like everything shut down. His eyes became heavier than before, as well as he felt even dizzier. He slowly closed his eyes, quitted every hope on living on and sighed a bit. The necktie around his neck tightened even more, and Yuya felt like he can’t get any air anymore. It became dark around Yuya. Done..?, he asked himself in his thoughts. But then, finally, just before Yuya became all unconscious, Ryo ’left’ him and watched down. Yuya’s weak body lay in front of him, overran with blood and Ryo’s bodily fluid, the necktie still around his neck. Ryo turned him round and watched into his light red face. His under lip was red, full of blood and his cheeks were soaked from tears. Yuya breathed with a big difficulty. His eyes were closed and wet hair hung into his face. “Why…”, he whispered lowly and let go of the necktie. Finally, it was over. Or at least, Yuya hoped it was. He would never have thought having a drink with Ryo would ever end like that, and he did not know what he should do know. He was afraid of confronting the others, and he was also afraid of talking to Ryo ever again. How should he ever watch into his face again? Ryo watched at him. “You liked it too, didn’t you?”, he said and stroked over his stomach, further down into his crotch. Their clothing lay scattered around them.

Ryo buried his head between Yuya’s legs and licked him. He irrupted his tongue into Yuya and felt how he shrank up again. Won’t you stop already… Yuya already felt tormented and abased. Ryo sat up. He stroked Yuya’s chest and bowed forward. A tender kiss was given to Yuya, but it didn’t heal all the wounds he got. Nothing would heal it, but Ryo didn’t care. “I know, you liked it, too.”, Ryo repeated and dressed himself. “Don’t tell anyone about this!”, he snarled and pressed a button. “I warn you…!” But Yuya didn’t listen. All the words Ryo said only reached him lowly, and he wanted to die on the spot. His breath became more regular again and he could feel his heart throbbing in the area further down and around his neck. The elevator started moving again, and after few more floors, its doors opened and Ryo walked out of it. Stings on each part of Yuya’s body, a soul that was hurt and a desperate mind were everything Ryo left behind.


End file.
